


Let Me Live That Fantasy

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Hugging, I cannot write romance, Kissing, M/M, Might be OOC, Mutual Pining, Parkour, Pining, Prince Techno, This is my first work, count how many times I used the word 'boy', everybody but bad George Wilbur and Phil are only mentioned, fair warning, kind of, mcc championships, overuse of parkour, realistic minecraft au, straight up fluff no angst at all, this is not edited, um, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Prince Technoblade is in need of a spouse to rule the Sleepy Kingdom with; but how is he supposed to try and pick someone when he is already enamored with a certain masked parkour champion?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1257





	Let Me Live That Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody! this is my first work on here so I don't really know how this works.  
> I should mention that I do not actually ship dream and techno so don't push this on them, obviously. don't send this to them, I think I would pass away. if you don't like the ship, then don't read.  
> the title is from Royals by Lorde because it's midnight and I'm feeling uncreative.

“You want me to do _what?!”_

This was the hardest thing Techno is going to ever have to do, he’s sure of it. 

He is the top fighter in all the lands, can take on multiple people at a time: hell, he even has the nickname _The Blood God_ . Yet here he is, falling apart at the mere concept of the kingdom holding a ball for the sole purpose of finding a spouse for _him_ . All the attention will be on _him_. 

He stared in disbelief at the man in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, Techno, but since you are now eighteen, you’re going to have to find somebody to rule the kingdom with. Every heir to the throne has to find a spouse, and it is preferable that they are from another kingdom; you know, land bonds and all that. This is the perfect opportunity!” Techno doesn’t think he could ever hate Phil, but right now, all he can feel is an overwhelming sense of resentment towards the king in front of him. 

He hates this. He wishes he could go back to when he was fourteen and didn’t have to worry about ruling a kingdom when he grows up, knowing that Wilbur, as the eldest, would inherit the role. When all he had to worry about was training for the next championship tournament. 

The news of Wilbur stepping down from the royal inheritance sent a shockwave through the whole kingdom. He had discovered his one true love, music, and decided that he would much rather be playing in pubs in the city square than ruling thousands of people. 

Techno wishes he could do what Wilbur did and get permission from the royal advisors to step down and do what he loves, but those unfavorable men have much more respect for the arts than they do for fighting. 

“I’m truly sorry, Technoblade, I know these events aren’t really your thing. But look on the bright side! Maybe you’ll actually find somebody you could love!”

He knows that’s not true, but he nods anyway. With that confirmation, Phil leaves him alone in his room. He sits down heavily on his bed, and heaves one long sigh, his hands raising to cover his face. He can feel a headache growing, but all he really wants to do right now is take his frustrations out. With that thought, he gets up and grabs his diamond sword from beside his bed, heading out the door to the training grounds.

.

Arriving at the land that was used for training, Techno took a deep breath, a slight smile growing on his face. He felt at home here, surrounded by other people who were all working towards the same goal of winning the championship tournament. 

He looked around at the different areas, spotting a few people dotted around the more unpopular games, but the majority were on the parkour grounds. 

Parkour was a popular event, even though only a select few could get to the later levels. Winning parkour during the actual event was a rare occurrence, due to the time limit, but one man has been able to complete the course during three different tournaments.

_Dream._

Dream seemingly popped out of nowhere, quickly gaining fame through his success in the game _Manhunt,_ along with his standings in the championship tournaments. Placing in the top three individually in five out of the six events he’s played in, and recently first in the latest games, it’s safe to say he’s pretty good at what he does.

Techno isn’t jealous of him, per se, more intrigued. His family would say enamoured, but what do they know. When he first joined the games, Techno was impressed by his standings, but he wasn’t going to show it. They formed a playful rivalry, more fueled by their fans than themselves, but it stuck. People pitted them against each other, and they both fed into it, but neither of their hearts seemed to hold any hatred.

Techno could barely contain his excitement when the coordinators of the championships suggested he team with Dream. He was slightly worried that they wouldn’t get along, that their so-called rivalry would get in the way of their teamwork, but it turns out he had nothing to worry about.

They got along perfectly, Dream’s boisterous personality clashing with his sarcastic one, but in the best way possible. Their team did amazing, securing Techno’s second win, and Dream’s first. Techno doesn’t think he could ever get enough of the overjoyed rambling the boy does when he wins. 

Speaking of the dirty blond, he seemed to be just finishing up a run of the parkour, setting a new course record, which probably wouldn’t be beat by anybody but the boy himself. Techno could see the blond get whisked up in the excitement at the finish line, being congratulated by all the exhausted people taking a water break. Techno shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the masked boy, and started preparing to do the course himself. 

He had gotten through the majority of the parkour without much struggle, but he couldn’t seem to get past this one obstacle. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to make the last jump. He could feel his frustration growing, his hands brushing through his hair, trying to calm himself down enough to focus.

“Having trouble there, bacon boy?”

Techno quickly turned his head, although he already knew who he was going to see behind him. Only one person called him _bacon boy_ , and it just happened to be the same boy that plagued his thoughts.

“Yeah, having trouble seeing past your massive ego.”

Wheezing laughter filled the air around the two, a small smile growing on the pinkette's face. Dream’s laugh was contagious, and Techno was having trouble holding back his own laughter, a small chuckle escaping him.

“Wow, Techno, that was good, I’ll give you props. Seriously though, do you need help getting past this part? It looks super confusing, but once you get the hang of it, it isn’t too bad.”

That’s how Techno spent the next fifteen minutes, half paying attention to Dream’s explanation, half watching his hands flying around and wondering if they’re as soft as they look. 

Eventually, he started spacing out, Dream’s chatter becoming background noise, his entire focus on everything he adores about the blond. The sliver of a freckled face you can see when his masks shifts, his ability to somehow get along with everybody, his seemingly never ending confidence, his-

“Techno? Technoblade? Are you still listening? What’s going on in that cute little head of yours?”

And of course: his flirting. Techno doesn’t blush, _he’s the best fighter in all the lands, The Blood God does_ not _blush_. However, he can’t deny the thrill that shoots through his body, making him feel warm and giddy, like some kind of schoolgirl. Techno will never admit that he enjoys the flirtatious comments, no matter how much Wilbur and Tommy pester him about it. 

“Oh, nothing really, just thinking about how pretty you look in front of the setting sun.”

Flirting _back_ , however, he would readily wax poems about to anybody that was listening. The way Dream always looks surprised, the way you can see the slight blush on the small visible part of his face, the way he stutters over his next words; Techno can’t get enough of it.

“Speaking of, uh, the setting sun,” Dream interrupted his sentence by clearing his throat. “It’s getting late, isn’t it? I can show you how to do this jump, and then maybe I can walk you back to your place? If you’d, uh, if you’d like that.”

Techno could feel a small, flustered smile grow on his face. “Sure, Dream, I’d love that.”

After about thirty minutes of trial and error on Techno’s part, and Dream’s words of encouragement, Techno made it to the other side of the parkour. Dream somehow seemed more excited than the boy he was helping. 

“You did it! I knew you could do it! You just have to remember that little skip on the third jump during the actual event, and you’ll be golden!”

The blond boy was jumping all over the place, his excitement apparently too much for his body to stay still. Techno put his hands on Dream’s shoulders, trying to calm him down, while also just wanting to touch the boy in front of him. Said boy was practically glowing with excitement, barely able to contain his pride for the pinkette.

Suddenly, Techno felt arms wrap around his waist and a face bump into his chest. He glances down to see blond hair and the top of a clay mask. He felt his face heat up, but wrapped his arms around the boy anyway. He could hear the other boy mumbling into his chest, no doubt some form of praise, and Techno tightened his grip in response. 

After hugging for around one minute, the two separated, and mutually agreed to start walking back to Techno’s palace. The walk back through the city streets was uneventful for the most part, the two were silent except for little comments made about the people around them. The silence was comfortable, and Techno doesn’t know if he’s ever been more relaxed in public. Every brush of their hands filled Techno with warmth, and he could barely control the urge to grab Dream’s hand and interlock their fingers.

Techno had never felt resentment toward the palace before, but arriving at the large doors felt like a slap in the face. He didn’t want to separate from the blond beside him, and judging by the way Dream’s steps started slowing down when they caught sight of the palace towers, he didn’t want to either. 

The sound of gravel crunching under shoes stopped when the two stood in front of the entrance, both boys turning so they were standing directly in front of each other. Techno pulled the other into another hug, ignoring the urge to do something stupid like lift up the blond’s mask and plant kisses over the freckled skin. The blond sighed, practically burrowing into the pinkette’s chest. This hug was softer than the last one, less excitement, more comfort. Techno felt like he could stay in the boy’s arms forever, when suddenly the two were interrupted.

“Techno, why are you still standing- oh shit, sorry for interrupting. Hello, Dream.”

The two sprung apart like they were on fire, both glancing at the brunette ex-prince standing in the doorway. Techno’s face burned, even though they weren’t doing anyway other than hugging.

“Hey, Wilbur. Nice to see you again.”

“It is. You know, Dream, if you’re free tomorrow night, the palace is holding a ball to find Techno a royal spouse, it’s open to anyone, you should co-”

“Okay, time to go inside, bye Dream I’ll see you at, uh, the next championship games.”

Techno practically shoved his brother through the door, not even glancing back at Dream. He had to get Wilbur inside before he embarrasses Techno even further than he has. 

“8:00 pm sharp, formal clothing, no reservation requir-”

Techno shut the door, cutting Wilbur off from spewing information to Dream. It’s not that he didn’t want the blond to show up, he’d love it, actually, but he didn’t want the other boy to know that he is apparently too awkward to find a spouse on his own that his family took it upon themselves to try and help. 

“Oh come on, Techno, try and tell me you don’t want him to show up, I will not believe you.” Techno ignored Wilbur, pushing past him to walk to his room. He could hear the smug laughter behind him, his silence confirming Wilbur’s claim. 

Techno quickly arrived at his room, got ready for bed, and found his way under the covers. He fell asleep to the sound of workers setting up the ball downstairs, his dreams filled with blond hair and wheezing laughter, along with the overwhelming anxiety of what was coming the next day. 

.

Dream sprinted home in a daze, barely feeling the wind nipping at his ears. He somehow needed to find a suit to fit him perfectly in one day. When he arrived at the small house he shared with George and Sapnap, he practically broke the door hinges when he slammed it open. 

George’s head snapped up from the book he was reading, his face shifting from surprise to familiarity. “Oh, hey Dream, you’re back late.”

“Not the time, George, I need to find a suit that fits me perfectly _now_.”

“Can’t this wait until morning? It’s midnight, Dream, I doubt any stores are open.”

“No, it absolutely cannot wait, because tomorrow all the shops will be busy! They’ll be busy, because, did you know Prince Technoblade is holding a ball? A ball held at the palace, since apparently Techno is looking for a spouse. This is my chance!”

George listens to Dream ramble on for five minutes about _Techno this, Techno that_ before eventually putting a stop to it.

“Okay, Dream, calm down there. Maybe Bad has a suit you can borrow, and if not, you can get one bright and early in the morning before everyone else wakes up.”

“Great idea, George! I’ll go ask him right now.”

“Well maybe not when it’s mid-” George was cut off by the door slamming closed, he sighed, “night.”

Dream ran the short distance to Bad and Skeppy’s house, furiously knocking on the door. Bad opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning, looking at Dream with a questioning expression.

“Hi, Bad, I know it’s late, but do you have a suit I can borrow? It’s kind of important, sorry it’s such short notice.”

“What the muffin, Dream, what time is it? Can’t this wait until morning.”

“No it cannot. Now, do you have a suit or no?”

Bad eventually found a suit for Dream, who took it and thanked him profusely. Dream made his way back to the house with a giddy smile on his face. Once he entered the house, he went straight to his bedroom, hanging up the pitch black suit so it doesn’t get wrinkled. He got himself ready for bed, and fell asleep to the thought of pink hair, red eyes, and the feeling of the prince’s hand touching his own.

.

The crowded room felt suffocating to Techno. His outfit felt too tight, his hands felt clammy, there was way too much going on. Techno glanced out at the crowd from his place on his makeshift throne. Frilly dresses and tapered suits filled the dancefloor, people milling around, some vying for the prince’s attention, others simply enjoying the ball. None of them interested the pinkette. 

On Techno’s second scan of the crowd, his eyes spotted somebody he didn’t remember seeing before. The boy he was looking at had blond hair, freckled skin, and emerald eyes. Techno felt like his breath was just punched out of him. This boy was beautiful. His mind wandered back to Dream, and he noticed how similar the boy on the dance floor seemed compared to the parkour champion. Well, if Techno couldn’t have Dream, maybe he could have this beautiful boy on the dance floor. 

He could hear Wilbur snort beside him. “Somebody caught your eye, Technoblade? You look like your eyes are going to pop out of your head.” Wilbur’s words broke Techno’s concentration, and he glanced at the brunette to the left of him. 

“Sorry, what did you say? I wasn’t listening.”

Wilbur’s laugh echoed across the stage and onto the floor, a few people glancing in their direction. Techno turned back to keep watching the boy, when he was caught off guard by those beautiful emerald eyes staring straight at him. A smile grew on the blond’s face, and he raised his hand in a small wave. Techno blushed slightly, and turned away instead of returning the gesture.

“Hey, Techno, do you think you could get me some more of these hors d’oeuvres? I’m pretty comfortable right now, and I can tell you’re just begging to be a good brother.”

Techno rolled his eyes, but grabbed Wilbur’s small paper plate, and made his way down to the table of food. On the way to the table, somebody accidentally bumped into him, and _hard_. He tripped over his feet, accidently dropping Wilbur’s plate, but luckily was caught by somebody next to him.

He looked up at his savior, a “thank you” on the tip of his tongue, but he choked on his words as he was suddenly staring into striking emerald eyes. He stood there speechless for a handful of seconds, before the boy in front of him opened his mouth.

“Cat got your tongue, bacon boy?”

And suddenly his world was flipped on its axis. He felt his eyes widen impossibly further, and his mouth open in shock.

“Dream?!”

He couldn’t believe it. The beautiful boy in front of him, the one he kept comparing to the masked champion, ended up being said masked champion. 

“In the flesh. Close your mouth, beautiful, you’re going to catch flies.” 

He felt a hand on his chin, gently closing his mouth, since apparently he was too shocked to do it on his own. The sounds of the dance around the two suddenly became background noise, both boys focused entirely on the other.

“You don’t have your mask on.”

“No, I don’t. Would probably receive a few stares if I wore it to a ball at the royal palace.”

Techno realized with a start that one of Dream’s hands was still gripping the pinkette’s arm, which was probably the only thing stopping the prince from falling in shock. The other hand that raised Techno’s chin was now resting on the royal’s shoulder. 

“Why are you here?”

A shrug. “It seemed like fun. Besides, I can’t have somebody stealing your attention away from training for the next tournament.”

 _You already did that._ Techno raised a shaky hand to Dream’s face, cupping the blond’s cheek, smoothing his thumb over the freckles. The green eyed boy’s gaze softened under the hand, his smile turning from teasing to fond in a matter of seconds. 

“You’re much uglier without the mask.”

The blond’s wheezing laughter filled the air, the admiration in Techno’s eyes dispelling the venom of the words. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, bacon boy, that’s why you’re looking at me like that.”

Their gazes met again. Affectionate red meeting warm emerald. Their faces moved impossibly closer, the world around them ceasing to exist. The only thing that mattered was warm hands, loving gazes, and intermingling breaths. 

“Dream.”

“Techno.”

That’s all the confirmation the two needed. Their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss. Techno felt a wave of happiness run through his body, fueling his lips to move in tune with the other’s. Techno was filled with the overwhelming feeling of coming home, and he never wanted to stop, but it was getting hard to breathe. 

After seperating, they rested their foreheads together, smiles growing on both of their faces. 

“I love you, my prince.”

Techno snorted at the blond’s words, chuckling softly before pulling the other into a soft embrace. He rested his head on the other’s, softly swaying their bodies to the tune playing in the background. He planted a soft kiss to the crown of the boy’s head. 

“I love you too, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :)  
> I am not very experienced in writing romance, so sorry if it was sort of stiff, I have never been in love.  
> if you have any suggestions for one shots, leave them in the comments below!! I will do anything but a/b/o dynamics and smut.


End file.
